Player Ranks
On the Hometown (HT) server, there are many different ranks. Most of these are player ranks, a player is someone who is just there to have fun and has no real duties on the server. Staff ranks are for players who do things like ban rule breakers and staff ranks can only be obtained after going through all the player ranks. Introductory Ranks The first three ranks of the HT server are Introductory ranks, ranks for players getting used to the server. This is when players make their first house and spend $100 for a diamond shovel. Everyone who is on the server has been in these three ranks or something similar. When a player first joins the HT server, they are given the rank of Guest, identified by the prefix Guest prefix. Many Guest players typically log on once and leave or log on, break the rules and get banned. This is not due to Guests being inherently bad, but comes from the high volume of Guests that pass through the server. Even if only a small fraction of Guests break the rules or leave after one visit, it still means a high number compared to other ranks. When a player obtains the guest rank, they are given $100 to get them started on the server. To get promoted from the Guest rank to the next rank, a player must have three registered votes (checked by the command /vr). This can be three votes on one vote site, or one vote on each of the three vote sites. The next rank after Guest is the Rookie rank, identified by the Rookie prefix. This is the first real HT player rank, signifying the transition from just browsing to becoming a full fledged member. After achieving the Rookie rank, the next rank is obtained by voting a total of 12 times. This means that, as a rookie, you must vote nine more times to rank up. This next rank is the Regular rank, identified by the Regular prefix. To rank up at this point requires much more effort and the Regular rank is the last of the Introductory ranks. Intermediate Ranks The next phase of ranks are the Intermediate Ranks, these four ranks are when players start making a name for themselves and truly get established on the server. That is not to say that one cannot make a name for themselves before this point, this is just when it is most common. The first of these ranks is the Member rank, identified by the Member prefix. To obtain this rank, a player must vote 50 times. The member rank is much harder to obtain than all of the previous ranks combined (requiring 38 votes from the previous rank). Following this is the Experienced rank, identified by the Experienced prefix. This rank requires a total of 110 votes to obtain, or is obtained 60 votes after the Member Rank. Experienced is followed the Advanced rank, which is identified by the Advanced prefix. This rank requires 200 votes to obtain, or 90 votes after getting the Experienced rank. The final Intermediate rank is the Adept rank, which is identified by the Adept prefix. The Adept rank is obtained after 330 votes or 130 votes after obtaining the Experienced rank. Advanced Ranks The final phase of player ranks is the Advanced Ranks, these three ranks are the hardest to obtain. The first of these ranks is the Expert rank, which is identified by the Expert prefix. This rank can only be obtained after obtaining Adept rank. This is the first rank that cannot be obtained by voting alone and is meant to make rank more than just play time. To go from Adept to Expert, a player must be promoted by a staff member. This requires the player to not only show dedication to the server but also traits deemed necessary by the staff. This includes things like maturity, honesty, and trustworthiness. Once a player becomes an Expert, their total vote count resets. After Expert, the next rank is the Veteran rank, which is identified by the Veteran prefix. This rank is obtained with 180 votes after obtaining the Expert rank. This is the final rank that requires votes to obtain. The final player rank is the Elite Rank, which can only be obtained via staff promotion, and is identified by the Elite prefix. Category:Rank